Love of Blood, Love of Hatred
by bloodylove013
Summary: Je me suis mis à caresser les lèvres douces, mais couvertes de sang, de ce démon, de cet ange, avec tristesse et rancœur. Je ne les laisserai plus jamais te faire le moindre mal... Kadaj... VincentXKadaj


**Titre:** Love of Blood, Love of Hatred

**Univers:** Final Fantasy VII, Jeux videos

**Rating:** R en force pour les futures scenes de lemons que je n'hésiterai pas  
à mettre le plus souvent possible dès que le plan du scéna' me le permettera

**Couple :** Vincent X Kadaj (principalement) Yaoi powââââââââââââ !! XD  
Donc j'traîte ici de relations entre des mecs (de l'homosexualité quoi),  
avec des passages le plus lemon que possible au fur et à mesure des  
chapitres avec comme couple principalement Vincent X Kadaj, puis avec  
quelques passages Séphiroth X Kadaj X Yanzoo, ainsi que Rufus X Reno. Donc  
les homophobes, dégagez, c'est pas pour vous ici ! Fissa !! Et ne dîtes pas  
que je vous ai pas prévenu !!

**Disclamer :** Final Fantasy, son univers ainsi que tous ses bishonen ne m'appartiennent pas (wiiiiiiiiiiiin pourquoooooooooi ?? T°T)

**Pour qui :** A my friend, Mya, en souvenir de la nuit blanche qu'on a  
passé toutes les deux sur l'ordi à chercher désespérément des fanfics yaoi  
Vincent X Kadaj, sans résultats T.T  
A toutes et tous les fans de yaoi qui kiffent Final Fantasy VII

**Introduction**[POV Vincent

Le fils de Lucrétia a été vaincu… Pour le moment !! Il reviendra, c'est inévitable, dans un jour, dans une semaine, dans un mois, une année, un siècle… Il ne sera jamais un souvenir ; contrairement à ce que peuvent penser l'AVALANCHE, et les autres. Qu'ils sont naïfs ! On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement d'un cauchemar. Bizzarement, ça ne me fait rien, absolument rien…Les sorts de ce monde et de Séphiroth ne me font ni chaud ni froid…Etrangement, mes pensées sont toutes réunies sur une seule personne :  
« Kadaj… »  
C'est risible, n'est-ce pas ?? Moi, le si insensible et intouchable Vincent Valentine, qui ne jurait que par Lucrétia, la mère de Séphiroth, elle, responsable en partie des ténèbres sans fins qui s'abattent sur le monde. Moi, devenu un Vampire, une chose, aux soins de ce salopard d'Hojo, je serre à ce moment précis, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse de l'Univers, contre mon cœur, cet ange aux mains maculées de  
sang.  
Un meurtrier…  
Mais si innocent à sa manière… Il ne combattait que pour ce qu'il croyait juste et avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour celle qu'il prétendait être sa mère…

« Kadaj… »

Du plus profond de mon âme, si j'en possède toujours une, envahir par un poison que les humains nomme haine. Envers ce bâtard blond, ce Cloud, qui avait osé brisé une si jolie poupée.

« Kadaj…Réveille-toi !! »

Il est inconscient dans mes bras, inerte, mais si beau. Si fragile mais si fort. Un océan de contradictions. Si beau, même si un liquide rouge macule son magnifique visage ensanglanté, ainsi que son corps si svelte, si _désirable_…

« Kadaj…Je t'en supplie…»

J'ai la haine aussi envers Jenova, mère indigne de cet ange, qui l'a sacrifié, lui et son innocence, dès le départ, sans le moindre remord. Comment a-t-elle pu avoir eut si peu de considération pour lui ? Quelle garce ! J'aimerai qu'elle crève, étouffé par sa mégalomanie et ses idées de  
destruction totale. Qu'elle crève !!

« Kadaj… »

Je me suis mis à caresser les lèvres douces, mais couvertes de sang, de ce démon, de cet ange, avec tristesse et rancœur. Tu t'es battu comme un brave, jusqu'à la fin…J'ignore pourquoi cette foutue pluie ne l'a pas dissous comme tes frères. J'ignore pourquoi elle t'a faite disparaître dans une pluie d'étoiles vertes…pour te faire réapparaître au coin de cette ruelle sombre et miteuse, à l'insu de tous, qui te croient mort désormais. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, je le sais. Ils te tueraient s'ils apprenaient que tu es toujours en vie. Et lorsque je t'ai vu t'écroulé d'épuisement, tout à  
l'heure, dans les bras de Cloud, j'ai compris que tu étais beaucoup trop faible pour te battre. Parce que Séphiroth s'était réincarné dans ton corps, et que Cloud, en lui portant des coups, te meurtrissait la chair à toi aussi.

« Kadaj…Tu es si beau… »

Je laisse mes lèvres et mes doigts parcourir doucement ton corps. Ta peau est si douce, mais si froide ; elle a la texture de la plus fine et précieuse porcelaine… Cela achève de me décider. Je hisse le corps de mon bel ange, doucement, comme s'il aurait s'agit de lachose la plus précieuse de ce monde – et il l'est !- dans mes bras. Il a l'air tellement fragile et vulnérable à ce moment précis. Je replace une mèche de cheveux, plaqués par la sueur sur son front, derrière son oreille  
avec douceur. C'est décidé ! Je protégerai Kadaj aussi longtemps que je vivrai et lui ferai retrouver son innocence perdue. Je ne permettrai jamais à quiconque de lui faire du mal, quitte à tout perdre…

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ??_ T.T

Voilà pour l'intro, alors pour les insultes, les coups de gueules, et les critiques (pour me permettre de m'améliorer ) à vos claviers !!  
Revieeeeeeeeeeeew pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize !! (Pour les scènes de lemon faudra attendre un peu )  
_To be continued…_


End file.
